Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Exhaust products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, or propeller.
Cooling air is often routed to various portion of gas turbine engines to remove heat therefrom. Cooling air may be cooled by a heat exchanger before being distributed to those portions of the gas turbine engine.